


Poisionous Rain

by Groot_Is_God



Series: Nov(emeto)ber 2018 [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poison, Poisoning, Rain, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Peter gets poisoned by rain on a planet they land on.Nov(emeto)ber Day 4: Out In The Rain





	Poisionous Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was like way longer than I intended it to be... Also, dioxymesothioline is a completely made up thing if anyone's wondering so yeah.

“But Gamora, it’s rain!” Peter whined unhappily. They had landed on a planet with an atmosphere similar enough to Earth’s that there was rain. Real rain. Something Peter hadn’t seen in years. “We could jump in puddles or watch the worms, well if there are worms, climb up out of the ground.”

“Peter it’s not safe, we don’t know enough about what’s in the rain to go play around in it.” Gamora objected, analyzing a sample of the rain.

“We could dance in the rain.” Peter suggested, a sly smile emerging on his face.

“Why would we want to do that? We’d get wet. _Besides_ I don’t dance.” Gamora pondered, adding the last bit when she noticed Rocket and Groot enter the room.

“It’s not about the physicality of it.” Peter explained, “It’s about the meaning.”

“Which is?” Gamora coaxed.

“It’s a show of our love.” Peter elaborated. Gamora gave him a longing look but shook her head nonetheless. Peter rolled his eyes unhappily and turned to Rocket and Groot.

“Do you guys want to go out in the rain?” Peter asked.

“And watch you sulk? No thanks.” Rocket retorted, pulling something out of his pocket and tinkering with it.

“I don’t sulk.” Peter grumbled, crossing his arms defensively and scowling at the racoon.

“Then what are you doing right now? Rocket asked, a smirk forming on his face.

Peter made an exasperated noise and turned towards the door. “Fine, whatever.” He remarked, walking through the doorway and into the hallway.

“I am Groot.” Groot called. Peter turned around and saw the little tree running towards him.

“Sorry buddy, you can’t come.” Peter said quietly, crouching down to him. Groot frowned disappointedly and turned around, walking slowly and slightly dejectedly back to Rocket.

Peter turned back the direction he was going and made it to the ship’s airlock, stepping out into the cold rain. So, what if nobody else wanted to come with him? It was their loss, not his.

…

Gamora’s communicator dinged, bringing her out of a card game she was playing with Groot.

“Rocket will you take my place?” She asked, getting up out of her seat.

“I am Groot.” Groot protested.

“I do not suck at this game!” Rocket contradicted, sitting down and looking at his cards.

“I am Groot.”

“Do not.”

“I am Groot.”

“I’m not fighting with you…”

Gamora smiled as she picked up her communicator. The results of the test she ran on the rain popped up. “It’s a good thing we didn’t go outside Peter, the rain has high amounts of dioxymesothioline in it.” Gamora said matter of factly.

“Peter?” Gamora questioned, turning around. Drax strolled into the room but stopped when he saw Gamora’s confused expression.

“Drax have you seen Peter?” Gamora asked.

“No, why?” Drax responded, continuing over to where Rocket and Groot were playing.

“Don’t put that card there, it goes over there.” Drax instructed Rocket, earning himself a scowl from Rocket and a smirk from Groot.

“I am Groot.” Groot said, still smirking at Rocket.

“Groot says he went outside.” Rocket relayed, narrowing his eyes at the little tree.

“He what?” Gamora exclaimed worriedly, causing everyone else to stop what they were doing and look at her.

“Went out into the rain.” Drax repeated slowly, as if she didn’t understand him.

“Why? And what’s di-o-exy-m- “Rocket asked, stumbling over the words.

“Dioxymesothioline,” Gamora corrected, “It’s a liquid that’s highly poisonous to humans in large doses, and the rain is highly concentrated with it.”

“Will it hurt us?” Rocket inquired, dropping his cards onto the table and standing up, allowing Groot to climb up on his shoulder.

“No but it will hurt Peter.” Gamora informed them, shoving her communicator in her pocket. “Come on!” She instructed, racing out into the hallway to the airlock.

…

Peter strolled about in the rain, kicking rocks. In a way he felt unwanted, as none of the rest of the guardians wanted to come and experience the rain with him. He looked around for worms, but saw none, instead spotting small ant like creatures emerging from the dirt.

As he walked, he noticed his mind becoming uhh… what’s that word… oh, fuzzy. It was affecting his ability to think. His vision began to waver slightly, not enough that it was impairing it, but just enough for it to be noticeable. His head was starting to pound in time with his heartbeat, nausea rising in throat.

“Peter” A voice called out from behind him. He knew the voice, but he couldn’t figure out what the person’s name was. Green. Started with a J. No, wait a G. He turned around slowly, swaying to the right his vision blurring incomprehensibly, his ability to think now completely gone.

Strong arms grabbed him as he gaged. A furry looking thing with a small tree on its shoulder jumped out of the way as he heaved, vomit splattering onto the ground.

The green lady was talking quietly to him, saying something soothing. Strong bluish arms with redish patterns, granted he couldn’t see what the patterns were of, were holding him up as he continued to vomit.

Bile stung his throat and he went completely limp. He stepped in something squishy, probably his own vomit something far back in his brain informed him. He felt himself be picked up and start moving before everything went black.

…

The first thing Peter could feel was pain. But he had no earthly idea why he felt so much pain. He cracked his eyes open slowly, flinching at the brightness of the lights.

“Wha- “He croaked, wincing at the roughness of his voice. He heard rustling and the rest of the guardians came into view.

“What happened?” Gamora supplied, her voice kind but also slightly annoyed sounding. “You didn’t listen to what I said and then you got poisoned by a substance in the rain.”

“The dio-mesa-inlo- “Rocket stammered, mouthing out the syllables.

“Dioxymesothioline.” Gamora said without a moment’s hesitation. Rocket rolled his eyes. Peter’s nose twitched, a new gross smell entering it.

“Why does it smell like a wet dog in here?” He asked, forehead creased in confusion.

“Because you puked on me. Do know how hard it is to get the smell of puke our of fur? _Very hard!_ ” Rocket grumbled, glaring at Peter.

“How are you feeling Peter?” Drax asked kindly.

“Like someone sawed off all my limbs and sewed them back together.” Peter responded, closing his eyes.

“I assure you no one has done such a thing.” Drax reassured, scanning Peter’s body.

“Metaphor.” Rocket told him and Drax nodded.

“Maybe next time you’ll listen to me.” Gamora added.

“Maybe.” Peter said, opening his eyes. They both knew that most likely wouldn’t happen but Gamora appreciated the answer nonetheless. Smiling, Gamora stood up and left the room the rest of the guardians following her.

Sleep was heavy on Peter’s eyes. “Maybe” He mouthed as he drifted off into much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more amazingness or just to chat! - groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
